To Share Knowledge, To Share Fate
by Built on the Horizon
Summary: During season 10. Without warning, Daniel suddenly freaks out, sending everyone in the base into confusion. Writen like a script, sorry if that's a pain. Rated T for saftey. Sorry, a mistake makes the first two chapters hard to read.
1. You're already dead!

Cameron walks into Daniels office where Daniel is busy cataloguing artifacts

Cameron: Jackson. I thought I told you to get some sleep.

Daniel: Yeah, yeah, 10 more minutes, I gotta get this down.

Cameron: You said 5 more minutes an hour ago. You need some rest. I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed for our three o'clock mission start.

Daniel: Three am? Why?

Cameron: It's the original 'Gate Lag. P2J-827's Stargate is in a different time-zone. General Landry wants us to negotiate an alliance with them.

Daniel: Okay, 10 more minutes. I promise.

Cameron leaves. Daniel puts down his pen and picks up an artifact. He sees a small symbol on the side. He touches it and it glows blue. Daniel frowns as the light glows brighter. The light grows so the entire room looks like it is glowing. It flashes almost unbearably bright and Daniel is thrown back into his seat. He yells. Then he gets up and laughs. He looks down at his clothes and fingers and gets confused, but feels reassured when he feels his face.

Daniel: I'm back? I'm back! Ha ha!

Cameron comes in

Cameron: What's happening?

Daniel: I'm Daniel Jackson, SG-1.

Cameron: I know that.

Daniel: I've come back! I always thought that Earth was destroyed, but here it is! After all these years…

Cameron: Jackson, I saw you two minutes ago.

Daniel: No, no, I've been gone for two years.

Cameron is confused and Sam comes in.

Daniel: Freaked out of his brain No… No!

Sam: Daniel, what's happening?

Daniel grabs a pistol and shoots Sam in the shoulder.

Sam: You shot me!

Daniel: You're already dead!

Daniel grabs his head and rolls to the ground, unconscious. Cameron catches him just before he hits the ground. Close up of Cameron, then Sam.

CUE CREDITS!


	2. The Infirmary

In the Infirmary. Daniel is unconscious on a bed. The rest of SG-1 is standing around the bed next to him, with Sam on it and her arm in a sling. Dr. Lam walks up to them.

Dr. Lam: All blood tests and scans came back clean, he's perfectly healthy.

Cameron: Yeah, well, to the best of my knowledge, Jackson doesn't go around shooting Sam in his spare time.

Lam: I can't explain it, it's like he's had a mental breakdown.

Vala: Yeah, like that would happen.

Sam: Uh, I don't mean to sound self centered, but ah…

Dr. Lam: It was a lucky shot, straight through the meat, didn't damage anything, with any luck, you'll be back on active duty in a couple of weeks.

Sam: Thanks.

Daniel groans and a nurse walks up.

Nurse: He's waking up.

Dr. Lam: Thank you.

They gather around his bed. Dr. Lam grabs a penlight and opens one of his eyes. She checks the dilation, just as she is about to check the other eye, she jumps as Daniel grabs her hand that was resting on the bed. Daniel mumbles something undecipherable gently squeezes it. Finally, he opens his eyes and rubs his forehead.

Daniel: looks at Dr. Lam. You're not… Where am I?

Dr. Lam: You're in the Infirmary.

Sam steps forward and Daniel sees her and Teal'c and freaks out, pushing himself further into the bed to get away from them.

Sam: Daniel, we don't know what's going on, but you need to stick with us. Daniel nods reluctantly. You said I was dead. What did you mean by that?

Flash back. Everything is slightly warped because it's a memory.

Off world. Jack is there, so is Daniel and Sam, but no Teal'c. They are ducking behind rocks, trying to get to the open 'Gate.

Daniel: Voice over. It was a rescue operation. SG-4 was captured by Heru-ur. We walked into an ambush on the way back to the 'Gate.

Memory. Off world. Daniel helps a limping soldier while Jack provides cover fire. Sam is behind a rock giving moth to mouth to an unconscious member of SG-4.

Sam: He's stable! To Jack. Sir, we have got to get him back to the SGC, Janet can take him from there.

Jack: Go!

Sam picks up the soldier and makes a bread for the 'Gate. A dozen more Jaffa run over the hill, firing staff's at them.

Daniel: V.O. You took a staff blast to the back

Sam is hit in the back by a staff blast and falls to the ground.

Jack: Carter!

Daniel: Sam! Daniel drags her behind a rock. He lays her head in his lap.

Sam: reaches up to touch his face. Weakly. Daniel.

Daniel: Stay with me, Sam, everything is going to… going to be okay.

Sam: faintly. Thank you.

Sam closes her eyes.

Present. The Infirmary.

Daniel opens his eyes as he had been lost in thought. His eyes are filled with unshed tears.

Daniel: Holding back tears. You died.

Long and uncomfortable silence follows.

Sam: I remember that mission. It was seven years ago. We made it back, no casualties.

Daniel is sitting up now, head in his hands. The rest of SG-1 move away from his bed, out of ear shot.

Cameron: Quietly. Okay. Now I am officially creeped out.

Teal'c: Perhaps members of the trust are manipulating Daniel Jackson's memories.

Vala: They love to do that, don't they?

Cameron: I still don't get it, he was perfectly fine, I walk out, I come back in, and he's lost it!

Daniel looks around the infirmary, like he is looking for something.

Daniel: Janet. Where's Janet?

Sam: Worried. Daniel?

Daniel: Janet. Where is she? Off their looks. The doctor. Doctor Janet J-

Cameron: Jackson!

Sam: Hurt confusion. Janet Frasier has been dead for three years.

Daniel: No, No! That's impossible. He hangs his head in his hands. Everyone doesn't know what to do. There is an uncomfortable silence as Sam rests a hand on Daniels shoulder. He looks up; there are tear trails running down his cheeks.


End file.
